zéphir de printemps
by samikitty
Summary: Un homme de mystères ... Une vie de guide, de sage, qui vacille entre ombre et lumière ... Qui lévera le voile sur son histoire ? ...
1. Une histoire pour dormir

Disclaimer : une partie de l'histoire et des personnages est à moi, sinon tout le reste est à notre maître à rêver, J.K. Rowling (je sais que la politesse voudrait que je la cite en premier mais le meilleur pour la fin, comme on dit).

Note : J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. L'idée m'a été donnée par deux auteuses qui se reconnaîtront et j'espère qu'elles passeront par ici. Bonne lecture à tous !

"Il était allongé là depuis un long moment. Il ne savait plus exactement, il avait perdu le fil depuis un moment. Il flottait à la limite de l'inconscience, dans ce monde où les ombres deviennent réalité et les réalités floues. Il voyait des silhouettes autour de lui, sans arriver à les distinguer mieux qu'au travers d'un brouillard reposant. Il ferma les yeux, il ne voulait plus voir, les voir. Il sentait son esprit se détacher doucement de son corps sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire. Penser à faire un geste l'épuisait. Puis il sentit comme un courant liquide d'air frais glisser le long de son bras.

-C'est ça la mort ? pensa t il, un brin amusé. 

Il aurait pensé à quelque chose de … mieux. Comme, par exemple, un squelette avec une faux qui viendrait le chercher, lui lisant la liste de ses actions pour terminer à … maintenant. Mais non ! Un simple courant d'air liquide frais. Quelle humiliation ! Son esprit se révolta, combattant les brumes opaques qui entouraient son cerveau. Il était un sorcier, par Merlin ! Et pas des moindres ! Il n'allait pas mourir comme ça, certes non ! Ca manquait de classe. Si la Mort le voulait, qu'elle vienne le chercher elle-même. Un rire lui parvint.

-Théo, vous avez réussi ! Vous êtes le meilleur.   
-Oh voyons, Alice. Vous me flattez. Je connais simplement très bien Mareck. Venez, allons boire un café.   
-Mais … on peut le laisser tout seul ?   
-Bien sur, ne vous inquiétez pas. Son corps guérit et son esprit ne va pas se laisser mourir.   
-Je ne comprends pas, mais bon. D'accord pour le café. Mareck grogna. Son frère allait le lui payer … lorsqu'il serait remis. Parce que là, il ne s'en sentait pas capable".   
-Et il est l'heure de faire dodo, fiston.   
-Oh non papa, s'il te plaît. Continue l'histoire.   
-Non, Albus. Il est tard et Maman ne va pas aimer. 

L'enfant soupira, se pelotonna sous ses couvertures en trouvant la vie injuste et reçut un baiser léger de l'homme. Son lit s'allégea d'un poids et il se retrouva dans le noir. L'enfant plongea bien vite dans le sommeil, rêvant de preuxs chevaliers et d'aventures extraordinaires. L'homme descendit rejoindre sa femme au salon de la grande demeure.

-Il s'est endormi ?   
-Oui, ma chérie. Il dort comme un loir.   
-Merci Théo. Je me sens coupable de ne pas lui lire d'histoire mais tu le fais tellement bien. 

L'homme regarda sa femme avec amour et la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu fais beaucoup pour notre fils. Et ça me fait plaisir de passer ce moment avec lui. Allons nous coucher, je suis épuisé. 

Elle prit son bras en le grondant gentiment.

-Tu travailles trop, tu sais ce que j'en pense.   
-Je le sais ma douce. 

Il lui offrit un sourire et lui ouvrit galamment la porte de leur chambre.

-Dis moi ? Tu lui as encore lu l'histoire ?   
-Oui ma douce. Je crois qu'il est important qu'il sache cela, même s'il ne le comprend pas.   
-Théo, soupira-t-elle en se glissant entre les bras de son mari au chaud sous les couvertures, c'est un enfant.   
-Je sais. Il l'embrassa. Je ne lui ai pas dit quel livre c'est. Je veux qu'il rêve encore un peu. Les épreuves seront pour bien assez tôt. 

Sa femme se serra un peu plus contre lui et il s'endormit en humant son parfum aux fruits de la passion.


	2. Rentrée

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, l'histoire, les personnages et l'argent gagné. Moi je n'ai que le plaisir de l'écriture, ce qui est déjà pas mal. Merci à elle.

Dédicace à mes premières revieweuses : Llewella et harmonie 17, je vais essayer de faire plus rapide pour le prochain chapitre. Promis, lol, et je vais aussi de discuter sur hotmail avec vous.

Allez voir le site d'Alixe et Lisandra : http/ffnetmodedemploi.free.fr, à qui je dis un grand merci pour le temps passé à construire ce site simple à comprendre.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Rentrée.**

"Albus ? Mon chéri, il est l'heure de te lever !"

Un grognement monta de la bosse sous les couvertures puis ce fût le silence. Alice secoua la tête en soupirant et ouvrit les rideaux des fenêtres sur un grand soleil qui illumina la pièce de ses rayons. Un autre grognement monta des couvertures, qui traduit, voulait dire : "ferme les rideaux s'il te plaît, je veux dormir", mais qui ressemblait à "grmmmmfff", puis de nouveau plus rien.

"Albus, si tu n'est pas levé dans trois minutes, je te promets que ça va barder!"

Alice sortit dans un silence glacial et dans le couloir, eut un sourire attendri. C'était toujours la même chose, son fils ne serait jamais un lève tôt. Peut être était ce aussi de sa faute ? Elle l'avait tellement chouchouté. C'était son seul enfant et elle l'aimait profondément. Parfois, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir de deuxième enfant, mais bon … Peut être qu'ils en auraient un autre ? Tout en poursuivant le cours de ses réflexions, elle arriva à la salle à manger où elle s'installa. Elle posa le regard sur la chaise de son mari et soupira. Théo n'était pas là, alors qu'il aurait dû être en congé. Normalement. Mais qu'est ce qui était normal avec Théo ? Elle aimait son mari de toutes ses forces et était inquiète du travail qu'il exerçait.

"Bonjour Madame. Que désire madame ?"

"Un café et des toasts. Merci March."

March fit une révérence et disparut dans un plop sonore vers la cuisine. Leur elfe majordome qu'Albus aimait à gentiment chahuter. D'ailleurs … Où était son fils ? Les trois minutes étaient largement écoulées et il allait l'entendre ! Elle s'était à moitié levée de sa chaise lorsqu'un bruit de course retentit dans l'escalier.

"B'jour m'man !" lança-t-il essoufflé en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

Il s'arrêta pile devant sa mère après un long dérapage contrôlé et l'embrassa. Elle lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

"Chéri, tu devrais apprendre à être plus à l'heure."

Le reproche de sa voix n'échappa pas à Albus qui baissa la tête, penaud.

"Ta mère a raison, jeune homme."

Il se retourna tandis qu'Alice poussait un cri de joie. Son père se tenait devant lui, souriant à moitié. Albus se pendit à son cou et Théo le serra contre lui tandis qu'il se penchait vers sa femme pour un léger baiser.

"Tu … tu as pu te libérer."

"Oui, je vous accompagne."

Alice adressa une question muette à son mari. Elle n'était pas dupe de la lueur d'inquiétude qu'elle voyait danser au fond de ses prunelles. Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant et reposa son fils.

"Ah, March ! Un copieux petit déjeuner pour le petit et moi-même. Une grosse journée nous attend. Surtout que ta mère va nous faire faire toutes les boutiques de Londres," finit-il à l'adresse de son fils avec un clin d'œil. Alice comprit qu'il essayait de détourner son attention. "Je découvrirais ce que tu me caches, foi d'Alice Morrel !" se jura-t-elle. Elle but son café dans un état second et mangea des tartines qui n'avaient aucun goût. Elle se sentait inquiète. Si Théo était là, et au vu de son attitude, c'est qu'il y avait un problème. Alice chassa ses idées noires en secouant la tête et pressa les deux hommes de sa vie à finir leur petit déjeuner et d'aller se préparer.

La rentrée était dans une semaine exactement. C'était la première rentrée d'Albus et il se sentait inquiet. Il ne connaissait pas les autres enfants car petit, avait eu une nourrice et des précepteurs qui lui avaient enseigné les bases de la lecture et de l'écriture. Mais, à quoi bon s'inquiéter ? Ses parents étaient là et s'ils l'envoyaient à l'école … eh ben, c'est qu'ils avaient raison, non ? Pour le moment, il était assis à côté de son père dans le carrosse qui les emmenaient à Londres, et plus précisément dans le Chemin de Traverse. Sa mère avait un pli soucieux au front qu'elle tentait de dissimuler en babillant. De toute façon, sa mère était toujours inquiète. Comme la fois où il avait grimpé à un arbre, sur une branche haute d'où il surplombait leur propriété et les plaines alentours. C'était … whaouu ! Il revoyait encore les champs jaunes des pousses de blé qu'on allait bientôt faucher; leur propriété avec son jardin et son immense maison et les contours sombres de la forêt qui se dessinait au loin. Il pouvait encore sentir les odeurs de terre chaude monter à ses narines. Et puis sa mère était arrivée, lui hurlant de redescendre. Elle avait eu très peur et l'avait serré dans ses bras de longues minutes. Parfois, il rêvait de remonter en haut de l'arbre. Il s'y était senti si … puissant.

"… et on coupait les oreilles aux enfants qui n'écoutaient pas."

" Quoi ?" sursauta Albus.

Sa mère lui sourit.

"Je disais qu'on arrive dans quelques instants et que je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de nous, mon cœur. Tu restes toujours entre papa et moi, c'est clair ? Et gare à toi, si tu n'obéis pas !"

Albus acquiesça, cherchant le rapport avec les oreilles coupées lorsqu'il vit le sourire moqueur de son père. Il haussa les épaules et soupira en se disant que les adultes étaient vraiment étranges. Et puis, quel intérêt d'aller en ville pour acheter des livres ? Il y en avait tellement à la maison. Sa mère lui avait expliqué que c'était pour les "furnoutires coslaires" mais il ne voyait pas trop à quoi ça allait lui servir. Le carrosse s'arrêta en douceur et Théo tint la porte ouverte pour aider sa femme et son fils à descendre. Le fonctionnement du carrosse était un autre sujet de mystère : il n'y avait pas de conducteur, ce qui avait toujours étonné Albus. Les chevaux étaient des purs sangs arabes normaux, de magnifiques "alezans", mais qui ne semblaient pas être dirigés. Albus n'arrivait pas à saisir l'astuce, ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement. Son père lui posa une main sur l'épaule et le força à avancer.

"Je t'expliquerais, promit-il."

Alice lui prit fermement la main tandis que son père faisait de même avec son autre main, et ils pénétrèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse.


	3. Chemin de Traverse

Disclaimer : rien n'a changé, je ne suis qu'une copiste, bien contente de se servir du monde crée par JK Rowling.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 : Chemin de Traverse.

La foule bigarrée et bruyante qui se pressait dans cette allée fit peur à Albus qui voulut s'arrêter. Mais ses parents le forcèrent à avancer et il se retrouva plongé au cœur d'un tourbillon de robes strictes et de conversations qui, pour lui, n'avaient aucun sens. Il ne voyait plus le ciel bleu et avait l'impression d'étouffer. Enfin, ils réussirent à pénétrer dans une calme boutique où les rares clients étaient silencieux. Un vendeur s'approcha d'eux, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Monsieur et Madame Dumbledore ! Comment allez vous ?"

"Marc, bonjour. Aurais-tu tous les livres marqués sur cette liste, s'il te plaît ?"

Alice tendit une feuille qui coupa le vendeur dans la tirade qu'il allait débiter. Il resta quelques instants la bouche ouverte tandis qu'Alice montrait des signes d'impatiences. Albus se retenait de rire et il voyait son père dissimuler un sourire. Alors que le vendeur prenait la liste pour fouiller dans ses rayons, Alice observa son fils d'un œil critique et entreprit de lui arranger ses vêtements et sa coiffure. Albus protesta pour la forme, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus. Sa mère avait ces gestes secs qui lui indiquait qu'il valait mieux ne pas désobéir, au risque de se faire disputer, ce dont il n'avait, mais vraiment, pas envie à cet instant. Le vendeur revint avec la pile de livres demandés que sa mère s'empressa d'aller payer. Ils ressortirent tous les trois, Albus toujours encadré par ses parents. Ils entrèrent dans une nouvelle boutique où le silence feutré se faisait oppressant. Un vieil homme voûté s'approcha d'eux. Il avait l'air fragile et pourtant on sentait une grande puissance magique émaner de lui. Une couronne de cheveux blancs et sa manière de marcher effrayèrent Albus. Qui se rapprocha imperceptiblement de sa mère.

"Monsieur et Madame Dumbledore."

Sa voix doucereuse n'inspirait rien de bon à Albus.

"Comment vont vos baguettes ? Auraient-elles un problème ?"

"Non, non, Monsieur Ollivander. Nos baguettes vont très bien, n'est-ce-pas Théo ? Si nous sommes ici, c'est pour notre fils, Albus."

Alice le poussa devant lui et il se retrouva nez à nez avec le vieil homme qui le fixait de ses yeux brillants. L'homme repartit en marmonnant vers le fond du magasin.

"Maman ? C'est quoi cet endroit ?"

"Chéri, c'est ici qu'on achète nos baguettes."

"Mais … Je croyais qu'on les fabriquaient nous même ?"

Le rire de son père le soulagea un peu de la pression du magasin mais il ne comprenait pas la raison du rire. Il se tourna vers sa mère qui avait un sourire aux lèvres.

"Mais, papa. Mareck et Morgana, ils fabriquent bien leurs baguettes, non ?"

"Bien sûr, jeune homme. La voix le fit sursauter. Mais c'est un secret bien gardé. Cependant, les deux que vous citez sont des êtres de légende. Il paraîtrait pourtant que quelque uns sont capables de fabriquer leur baguettes et je ne crois pas que vous en soyez encore là."

C'était le plus long discours du vendeur qui parut essoufflé par l'effort. Une lueur de défi passa dans les yeux d'Albus.

"En attendant, prenez celle-ci."

Le vendeur lui tendit une baguette. Il s'en saisit, fit quelques mouvements du poignet et … rien. Albus était déçu.

"Essayez celle là."

Albus la saisit et fit un mouvement sec du poignet. Beaucoup de coffrets tombèrent de leurs étagères et une lampe explosa.

"Trop puissante, jeune homme. L'homme, pensif, le fixa quelques instants. Ha ! Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il vous faut."

Le vieil homme repartit en claudicant et Albus en profita pour détailler la boutique. Il vit avec étonnement que des milliers de coffrets étaient rangés dans des étagères. Il voulut poser une question à sa mère mais déjà le vendeur revenait.

"Celle-ci !"

Il lui tendit un coffret bleu dans lequel luisait faiblement une baguette. Il la prit et se sentit comme transporté. La baguette cracha des étincelles. Albus se sentit tout à coup plus _vivant_, il était _un_ avec sa baguette. Le vendeur sourit.

"Bois de rose, un crin de licorne et une émeraude taillée. 28,5 cm. Exactement ce qu'il vous faut."

Sa mère paya et rangea la baguette dans le coffret qu'elle lui tendit. Albus le serra contre son cœur. C'était _sa_ baguette. Plus petit, il s'amusait avec celle de sa mère mais maintenant il avait la sienne. Et quelle sensation quand il l'avait prise ! Il considéra le vendeur d'un œil neuf ; une sorte de magicien capable de lire les hommes. Le vendeur lui sourit.

"Chaque baguette est unique, jeune homme. Et les éléments qui les composent font son caractère. Je vous laisse chercher par vous-même ce que la vôtre révèle. Vos parents vous seront d'un précieux secours."

Une nouvelle lueur de défi traversa les yeux d'Albus. Le vendeur ne semblait pas convaincu qu'il pourrait trouver la solution. Eh bien, il allait voir.

Ils ressortirent dans le soleil éclatant de midi, Albus serrant toujours le coffret contre lui.

"Allons manger à La Tête de Biche. Suis nous Albus."

Sa mère n'avait pas le cœur de reprendre sa main. Elle se dit qu'il était temps de lui faire confiance. Alice prit donc le bras de Théo et discuta gaiement avec lui.

"On entre, Albus ?"

"…"

".. Albus ?"

Alice se retourna, la peur au ventre. Son fils n'était plus là. Une angoisse sourde lui vrilla le cœur et elle serra plus fort le bras de son mari.

"Ho, mon Dieu. Notre fils. Théo, où est il ?"

"Calme toi ma chérie. Je vais le retrouver. Toi, attends ici."

Il serra la main de sa femme et disparut dans la foule. Alice dû s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Les temps étaient troublés et leur fils était une cible idéale. Il avait un grand potentiel magique mais ne savait pas encore s'en servir. Elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir laissé son enfant sans surveillance. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Son mari était un Auror réputé et avait de nombreux ennemis. Deux caractéristiques qui en alléchaient plus d'un. Et s'ils décidaient de s'en prendre à _son_ petit ? Elle faisait les cent pas pour ne pas flancher. Elle se jurait de le faire payer à ces monstres, si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à son fils. Elle imaginait déjà les sorts qu'elle utiliserait avec joie si …

"Maman !"

Elle se retourna et vit une petite fille courir dans la direction d'une sorcière brune. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle allait repartir pour un énième tour lorsqu'elle le vit. Son fils. Il scrutait la foule, pas inquiet mais attentif. Elle l'appela et il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire soulagé. En quelques pas, elle fut près de lui, le serrant à l'étouffer.

"Oh mon dieu, chéri. Mais où est ce que tu étais ? Oh mon dieu, j'ai eu si peur !"

Étouffé par les caresses de sa mère et étourdi par son flot de parole, Albus n'arrivait pas à répondre. Elle l'entraîna à l'intérieur et appela son mari avec son révéliroir. Il apparut quelques instants plus tard, soulagé.

"Eh bien, fils ! Tu peux te vanter de nous avoir fait une belle peur."

L'après midi passa rapidement. Son père et sa mère l'encadrait fermement et Albus n'était pas mécontent de cet état de chose. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Il suivait ses parents et tout à coup, plus rien. Il ne les voyait plus. Heureusement, il savait à quel endroit ils allaient il avait donc demandé son chemin à plusieurs sorciers qui lui avait très gentiment répondu en lui indiquant la route à suivre.

"Albus ? Tu te lèves tout de suite !"

Une tête blonde émergea des couvertures.

"Mais, m'man ?"

"C'est la rentrée aujourd'hui. Alors, debout !"

Albus essaya de paraître aussi enthousiaste que sa mère sans y parvenir. Alice lui tendit des vêtements et s'assit sur le lit pour ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux de son fils.

"Ca va bien se passer, mon cœur. Je t'attends en bas."

Il lui offrit un sourire incertain et elle descendit. En soupirant, Albus s'extirpa de ses couvertures. Il réussit à s'habiller dans un temps record et posa les yeux sur sa table de chevet. Bah, s'il y avait un problème, il aurait sa baguette. Il sourit intérieurement. Son père lui avait appris quelques sorts. Albus prit le même chemin que sa mère, avala rapidement son petit déjeuner et le suivit. Le trajet lui parût bien trop rapide à son goût et il se retrouva, avec sa mère, devant le bâtiment gris de l'école.

"On dirait un ogre, observa-t il."

Sa mère rit. Alors c'était ça l'école ? Albus haussa un sourcil, surpris. Un simple bâtiment tout gris et plutôt bruyant. Ha non. Le bruit venait des autres enfants. Il aurait voulu être enthousiaste mais non. Il n'y arrivait pas. Bref, la journée allait être longue. Il soupira et se dirigea lentement vers l'entrée de l'école, après que sa mère l'ait embrassé.

"Albus !"

Il se retourna et vit Amy, sa cousine, courir vers lui. Au moins, il ne serait pas seul. Il eut son premier vrai sourire tandis que sa cousine arrivait à sa hauteur.

"Amy ! C'est génial, on est ensemble."

Essoufflée, elle ne pût qu'hocher la tête. Ils entrèrent main dans la main dans la cour et furent appelés par le même professeur. Les deux enfants, à la fin d'une file d'une quinzaine d'élèves, se regardaient inquiets mais heureux. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait mais ils étaient ensemble.

* * *

Ouf, deux pour le prix d'un ce soir ! Je ne sais pas quand seront prêt les prochains chapitres. Désolé. 


	4. Ecole

Disclaimer : Tout à JKR, comme d'habitude. Rien de nouveau donc mais toujours un grand merci à elle.

Allez voir le site d'alixe et lisandra : http /fanfictionnetmodedemploi.free.fr

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Ecole.**

Ils furent conduit par une grande femme sévère et à cheveux gris dans une salle prés du fond de la cour. Amy se pencha pour chuchoter à son oreille, sans toutefois lâcher sa main.

"Tu crois que c'est elle ? On dirait la vieille Charam !"

Albus pouffa. La vieille Charam était l'un de leurs souvenirs communs qui les faisaient rire à chaque fois.

"Mademoiselle ! Claqua la voix de la vieille dame. Ne vous faites pas remarquer dès le premier jour. Allons, asseyez vous tous. En silence !"

Amy, lorsqu'elle avait été apostrophée, s'était redressée tout en pétrissant la main d'Albus, pour se rassurer. Ses yeux brillaient. Peut être de rage ? Il ne savait pas trop et préférait ne pas approfondir cette question. Il avisa deux places libres au milieu de la classe et y conduisit Amy qui semblait perdue dans cette pensée.

"Silence ! reprit la vieille dame. Votre professeur va arriver. Que je ne vous entende pas, en l'attendant."

Elle ressortit, la démarche digne et raide. Amy prit une inspiration bruyante.

"Je l'aime pas, celle-là ! laissa-t-elle tomber. Heureusement que ce n'est pas notre maîtresse."

A ces mots, apparut une jeune femme rousse dans l'encadrement de la porte. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle avança entre les tables jusqu'à son bureau, semant le silence sur son passage. Aucun chuchotement ou ricanement ne se faisait entendre. Elle posa ses affaires sur son bureau d'un geste fluide et promena son regard sur la classe. Et là, Albus arrêta de respirer. Elle avait les plus beaux yeux qu'il eût jamais vu. Bien sûr, sa mère avait de beaux yeux, mais la maîtresse la dépassait largement. Il était captivé par ce regard mordoré qu'elle n'arrêtait sur personne en particulier, survolant les têtes blondes qu'elle allait côtoyer pendant un an.

"Aïe ! T'es folle Amy ou quoi ?"

La professeur posa son regard sur le "couple" qui se faisait face au milieu de la classe. Ils semblaient tous les deux également en colère. Elle décida de laisser faire un moment.

"Non, mais, ça va pas la tête ? Pourquoi tu m'as pincé ? T'es folle !"

"T'étais tout rouge et pis tu respirais plus !"

"N'importe quoi !"

"C'est vrai !"

"Non !"

" Si !"

"Non !"

La professeur sourit, pointa sa baguette au dessus de la tête des enfants et murmura une formule. Un BOUM retentissant explosa, ramenant le calme dans la salle.

"Restez tranquille ! Tous les deux ! Mademoiselle … ?"

La petite fille la regarda.

"J'm'appelle Amy Carwin."

"Bien, mademoiselle Carwin, excusez vous auprès de votre camarade de l'avoir pincé, je vous prie."

Amy sût qu'elle ferait mieux d'obéir. La maîtresse avait parlé d'une voix calme et posée mais la petite file sentait qu'il ne valait mieux pas laisser le professeur se mettre en colère.

"Je m'excuse" bougonna-t-elle.

La maîtresse eût un léger sourire et tourna son regard vers le camarade d'Amy.

"Jeune homme, il est très mal élevé de traiter de folle sa camarade. Je voudrais que vous vous excusiez, vous aussi."

"Albus Dumbledore" crût-il utile d'ajouter.

La maîtresse semblait attendre autre chose. Il soupira et s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce.

"Bien, maintenant que ceci est réglé, je vais faire l'appel. Je ne veux rien entendre pendant ce temps, c'est compris ?"

Toujours cette même voix douce et posée mais pleine d'une volonté qui les subjuguait. Aucun ne chercha à parler durant l'appel. Après le nom de Zabini Henry, la maîtresse se leva.

"Bien, je vais maintenant me présenter. Je suis Sandrine Picky. Votre maîtresse pour l'année et je suis persuadée que nous allons réaliser de grandes choses ensembles !"

Elle eût un brusque sourire qui disparut tout aussi rapidement. Les enfants, captivés, l'écoutaient parler dans un silence quasi religieux.

§§§§§§

"Tu te rends compte M'man ? Je vais pouvoir lire tout seul l'histoire que papa me lit ! C'est génial !"

Alice eut un sourire puis fronça les sourcils.

"Et tu t'es disputé avec Amy dès le premier jour de classe. Je croyais t'avoir demandé d'être sage ?"

"Mais m'man …"

Elle le coupa.

"Ce n'est pas en te faisant remarquer dès le premier jour que tu peux te vanter d'être sage. Chéri, tu n'est plus avec ton précepteur et tu ne fais pas ce que tu veux."

"Mais, m'man" retenta Albus.

"Finis ton assiette. Et va te coucher sans traîner, tu as école demain."

Albus soupira. C'était inutile de parler avec sa mère. De toute façon, elle ne comprendrait pas qu'il n'avait fait que se défendre. Il suivit donc les instructions de sa mère et alla se coucher. Alice monta pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit puis s'installa dans le salon pour attendre son mari. Elle ouvrit un livre, une tasse de thé bien chaude à côté d'elle mais elle n'arrivait pas à fixer son esprit sur l'histoire. Ses pensées voyageaient vers son mari qui était inquiet, tendu, mais ne lui disait rien puis revenaient à son fils. Elle eut un autre soupir. Cette histoire avec Amy dès le premier jour n'était pas très intelligente. Et puis, elle avait peut être réagi un peu trop vivement ce soir. C'est vrai que la maison lui avait paru si vide sans les cris d'Albus. Elle referma le livre d'un geste sec et ferma les yeux. En fait, ce qui l'ennuyait réellement était que son fils ne soit plus là. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une occupation sinon … elle allait devenir folle … Oui … c'était une idée … peut être des recherches … et écrire … sur … quel sujet ? …

"Maman, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

Alice ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Où était elle ? Elle se sentait ankylosée. Une autre voix surenchérit :

"Eh bien mon cœur ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

Elle avait senti de la stupéfaction dans leurs deux voix. Elle finit d'ouvrir les yeux et contempla … son salon. Son fils était à côté d'elle, ainsi que son mari … Attendez ! _Son salon ! _

"Alors chérie, tu as bien dormi ?"

"…"

"Alice ?"

L'inquiétude de Théo lui fit lever les yeux. Elle sourit.

"Je t'attendais et j'ai du m'endormir sur le canapé. Tu n'es pas rentré cette nuit, constata-t-elle après un silence.

"Trop de travail, admit-il brièvement."

Leur fils étant là, il ne voulait pas en parler.

"Je vais prendre une douche. Fais manger Albus et emmène le à l'école, s'il te plaît mon chéri".

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils, lui souhaitant une bonne journée et disparût de la salle dans un frou frou de vêtements.

"Allez, viens fils. Si tu es en retard, ta mère va me tuer."

Ils s'installèrent à table en silence.

"Albus ? Tu ne parles pas beaucoup ? Quelque chose te tracasse ?"

"Non, non."

"Alors comment s'est passée ta première journée de cours ?"

"Bien. La maîtresse est super et je suis avec Amy."

Albus replongea le nez dans son bol de céréales. Son père fronça les sourcils. Albus lui cachait quelque chose. Il finirait bien par découvrir de quoi il retournait. Dans la calèche, Albus regardait par la fenêtre, n'osant regarder son père. Il ne savait pas si sa mère lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé hier et il se sentait vaguement honteux. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'école, Albus fila sans demander son reste, après un rapide "bonne journée, à ce soir p'pa !"

"Alice ? Chérie ? Tu es là ?"

"Dans la chambre, monsieur."

"Merci March."

Théo monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il ralentit le pas lorsqu'il déboucha dans le couloir et sourit en entendant sa femme fredonner. Appuyé dans l'embrasure de la porte, il l'observa se coiffer en souriant. Merlin qu'elle était belle ! Ses cheveux soyeux brillaient après chaque passage de la brosse et il n'eut qu'une envie : glisser ses doigts dedans. Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle le vit et lui sourit par l'intermédiaire du miroir en reposant sa brosse. A chaque fois, il avait l'impression d'être un collégien amoureux pour la première fois. En deux pas, il fût près d'elle et se pencha pour déposer un baiser dans son cou. L'odeur de fruits de la passion lui emplit les narines. Il se redressa, un mince sourire aux lèvres et, n'y résistant plus, passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa femme.

"Théo, soupira-t-elle, protestant pour la forme."

Il captura ses lèvres douces, offertes, puis la souleva pour la porter sur leur lit. Aussi légère qu'une plume. Merlin qu'il l'aimait.

* * *

Ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré mais bon, il en faut des comme ça ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, bonne ou mauvaise, ça fait toujours plaisir, c'est motivant et ça aide à s'améliorer. Au prochain chapitre !

samikitty


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Tout à JKR.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Apprivoisera ? Apprivoisera pas ?**

Albus s'ennuyait. Pire que ça. Aucun intérêt. Amy, à ses côtés, était dans le même état d'esprit. Il essaya de nouveau de se concentrer sur les paroles de la maîtresse mais … rien à faire. Les yeux dans le vague, il regarda par la fenêtre, le froid soleil d'Octobre poursuivre sa course machinale. Un mois. Un mois qu'il était en cours et qu'il s'ennuyait ferme. La maîtresse leur apprenait à reconnaître les lettres. Pfff, il savait faire ça. Même s'il s'était bien gardé de le dire à son père pour qu'il continue à lui lire les histoires le soir. D'ailleurs, son père n'était pas souvent à la maison, ces derniers temps. Il sentait que sa mère était inquiète. Mais il savait que sa mère ne lui dirait rien. Il soupira intérieurement. Il avait envie d'être dehors, de jouer avec ses copains, grimper aux arbres. Mais là, il était coincé. Et en plus, après son coup d'éclat du premier jour, il préférait ne pas se faire remarquer. Tout comme Amy.

"Albus ? Pourrais tu répéter ce que je viens de dire, s'il te plaît ?"

_Aïe_, pensa-t-il. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Amy qui ne pouvait pas l'aider.

"Je … je ne sais pas madame."

"Je m'en doutais. Tu viendras me voir à la fin du cours pour que je te donne une punition. Et pourrais tu, s'il te plaît, t'intéresser au cours au lieu de bâiller aux corneilles ?"

"Oui, madame."

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Albus s'approcha en tremblant du bureau. Elle pouvait être vraiment terrible quand elle le voulait. Elle lui sourit.

"Je sais bien que tu t'ennuies, Albus. Mais tes camarades ne sont pas aussi avancés que toi. Tu verras, ça va être plus intéressant, bientôt. J'aimerais que tu me fasses trois lignes de plus de la lettre P pour demain. Bonne soirée, Albus."

Elle lui dédia un autre sourire. Il la salua et sortit en soupirant de soulagement. Ça n'était pas si terrible. Et ce qu'elle lui avait dit le réconfortait. Elle le comprenait. Il se promit de faire des efforts en montant dans la calèche.

"M'man, p'pa ? Ca veut dire quoi, bâiller aux corneilles ?"

Sa mère s'arrêta de parler et leva un sourcil interrogateur. Son père se tourna vers lui. Albus se ratatina sur sa chaise, souhaitant être très petit tout à coup. Mais alors, tout tout petit. En même temps, il voulait savoir ce que ça voulait dire. Quoique là, ça semblait être une mauvaise idée. Pour couper court au silence qui s'installait, son père prit la parole.

"Qui t'as dit ça ?"

"Ben … personne. Je l'ai entendu et …"

Il s'agita sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Sa mère avait les yeux à moitié fermés. Il n'aimait pas mentir.

"Tu es sûr chéri ?"

Il craqua devant le regard acéré de sa mère.

"Ben … non. En fait, c'est ma maîtresse qui me l'a dit."

Sa mère leva son sourcil plus haut. Et son regard se chargea d'orage.

"Chéri, tu es privé de dessert. Finis ce que tu as dans ton assiette et file dans ta chambre. Je viendrais voir si tu as fais tes devoirs.

"Alice ! Ce n'est qu'un gosse et …"

"T u as quelque chose à ajouter, Théo ?"

Quand sa mère était en colère, même son père s'écrasait. Albus plongea les yeux dans son assiette et finit de manger en silence. L'air était encore lourd et préféra partir sans rien dire. Il s'allongea sur son lit. _Pff, juste pour une expression, me faire gronder. C'est injuste. Je suis sûre que la maîtresse l'a fait exprès. Elle savait que je demanderais à mes parents._ Mais il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Il avait bien trop de respect pour elle. Il entendit le pas de sa mère.

"Chéri ? Je peux entrer ? As-tu fait tes devoirs ?"

Il les lui tendit et elle fronça les sourcils.

"Pourquoi as-tu sept lignes de P ?"

"C'est la maîtresse qui m'a puni."

"Oh."

Alice sourit et lui dit qu'elle était très contente de lui. Elle le borda, déposa un baiser léger sur son front et s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

"Je suis désolée, chéri. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop."

Comment lui en vouloir ? C'est sa mère, après tout.

"Sache que bailler aux corneilles, cela veut dire que l'on est pas concentré sur ce qui se passe autour de nous. Et donc sur ta maîtresse. Chéri, si tu veux apprendre, il faut que tu l'écoutes."

Albus acquiesça, se gardant de lui dire que s'il s'ennuyait, c'est parce qu'il savait déjà. Il aimait bien avoir ce secret. Il savait déjà déchiffrer les mots. Mais s'il lui disait, s'en était fini de sa tranquillité. Alors, il se contenta de lui sourire. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et partit. Il s'endormit sur un sourire heureux.

§§§§§§§§§

Albus regarda Amy et soupira une nouvelle fois discrètement. Il trouvait qu'elle avait changé et en plus, elle ne voulait plus rester avec lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait et se sentait malheureux de cette situation. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle l'aimait toujours mais qu'elle avait ses copines – il ressentit une bouffée de jalousie – et qu'elle préférait les voir elles, puisque lui, elle le voyait quand elle le voulait. Ces filles étaient des cloches, pensa-t-il et il se promit de se tenir à l'écart par peur d'être contaminé par leur bêtise. Et puis, après tout, tant pis pour Amy. Il avait pas mal de problèmes lui aussi. Surtout avec Henry Zabini et sa bande. Quels crétins ! Ca faisait une semaine qu'ils l'embêtaient. Simplement parce qu'il s'était mis à répondre en cours. Après la réprimande de sa mère et pour faire plaisir à sa maîtresse, il suivait et répondait. Bon, ça ne l'empêchait pas de rêvasser quelques fois mais en même temps, ça devenait intéressant. Mais voilà, il y en avait qui voyaient ça d'un mauvais œil. Grrr ! Il les aurait bien fait mijoté dans de la bave de troll. Le traiter de chouchou, à quoi ça rimait ? Un sourire dédaigneux apparut sur ses lèvres : lui, il avait fini les additions mais il voyait Zabini peiner sur sa copie. Bien fait pour lui, pensa-t-il avec satisfaction. Il fût donc le premier à voir le mouvement de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Fasciné, il vit entrer la directrice avec un garçon à ses côtés. L'air timide et un peu malade. Elle s'avança jusqu'au bureau de mademoiselle Picki, parlementa et laissa là le petit garçon. Albus était intrigué. La maîtresse frappa dans ses mains, attirant l'attention de tous.

"Je vous présente votre nouveau camarade de classe, Marc A'ckor. J'espère que vous ferez honneur à l'école et moi-même en l'accueillant comme il se doit. Marc, tu vas t'asseoir à côté d'Albus. Albus ? Lève toi, s'il te plaît, qu'il te voit."

Albus s'exécuta, la gorge nouée. C'est vrai, il n'y avait personne à côté de lui mais la place était réservée à Amy. Amy qui avait changé pour se mettre à côté de Greta. Et qu'Albus espérait voir revenir à de meilleurs sentiments et à sa place. Alors, il l'avait gardé jalousement, veillant à ce que personne ne s'y mette. Et ce _nouveau_ allait tout faire foirer. Albus ressentit une bouffée de haine envers le gamin qui s'avançait, inconscient des pensées assassines qui tournaient dans la tête de son futur camarade. Le gamin avançait toujours, timidement. Albus voulait l'étrangler. Réellement. Et quand Marc arriva à la table, il fit un truc complètement bizarre pour Albus : il lui sourit. Un vrai sourire, franc, lumineux, confiant et qui fit fondre à la fois la méfiance et la jalousie d'Albus. Marc s'assit en silence. Il resta silencieux et attentif toute la journée, bien qu'il n'en n'eût pas besoin, d'après ce que voyait Albus. C'est ce à quoi il pensait en rangeant ses affaires avant de rentrer chez lui.

"Bonsoir Albus, à demain."

L'interpellé rencontra les yeux clairs de son camarade de classe et resta tout aussi surpris par la confiance qu'il y lisait. La même que le matin. Ce dont Albus n'avait pas l'habitude. Il grommela une réponse et retourna à son rangement, troublé.

* * *

Pffouu, un de plus de fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et si le cœur vous en dit, un petit commentaire est toujours le bienvenu. 


End file.
